legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
To A Spark's Avail
is the first quest in the Scarnica Questline. Requirements #Ruin Fyjorn must have been completed (on any difficulty) Objectives #Follow Argyn to Fjord Pass. #Talk to Kalgerith about "the spark." Description Hey mate. I need you to follow me to Fjord Pass in that Bloody Fjord over there. Pop and Uncle have found out about something, sounds like a conspiracy. There, you can talk with him about it. Walkthrough Follow Argyn. *Argyn Salumos: Glad, you could come along . *You: Thanks, why does he need me? *Argyn Salumos: Either you'll be part of the fighting backbone or you're a great help. Preferably both. We both think you're quite a helping hand, my friend. *You: Thanks again, where is the Bloody Fjord? *Argyn Salumos: Past this Cramoria Remnants, and through the Valley of the Calm Trees. *You: Seems like quite the walk, why don't we use mounts? *Argyn Salumos: But that's no fun adventurer! Besides, we're avoiding trouble here. *You: Good both ways I guess. *Argyn Salumos: Right on, we should be nearing the Valley of the Calm Trees soon. *Argyn Salumos: Isn't this place beautiful? This is what a war zone should look like, except the calm activity makes a good disguise. *You: Yeah, it would make a nice disguise. **You (If done X-12 Uber): I'm pretty sure there was a very tough conflict that took place here. The "disguise" fit perfectly. **Argyn Salumos: Oh right, the Outer Old Ones they call them? They were one of the more powerful warmongers of the bloodshed. *Argyn Salumos: Let's cut through the bush here, no enemies, right? *You: Right. *Argyn Salumos: Let's head for a stop, pick up some water from this fountain. Replenish yourself. *You: Thank the lords for Agility. *Argyn Salumos: If you're a bounty hunter like myself, running is key. *Argyn Salumos: Anyways, let's keep moving, we're not far. *Argyn Salumos: Alright, we've made it to the Fjord... *Argyn Salumos: My guns...er god. This place looks more like blood than the one we just left. *You: It's a wasteland! **You (If you have been to the Fjord before): That's the Bloody Fjord all right. *Argyn: The pass is just up this way. Talk to Kalgerith about "the spark." *Kalgerith Salumos: Argyn, my boy! Good to see you and . Thanks for coming along, adventurer. *Argyn: It's like you knew. *You: Thanks for the offer, what awaits? *Maljuris Salumos: Something related to our father rests in the scarlet dagger Kalgerith has. *Argyn: Grandpa Tyranix? *Kalgerith: Damn right. The runes on it were glowing gold, it keeps pointing me this way. *Maljuris: I don't really remember, but I don't think he told us about the dagger. *Kalgerith: Even I don't know about it, but it is leading me somewhere. *Argyn: Didn't you hear a voice earlier? *Kalgerith: Yes, it's Tyranix alright. He keeps saying "Scar" then cuts off. *Maljuris: Let's keep following the trail. *Kalgerith: Agreed, adventurer, will you follow? *''You are given the choice. If you don't accept, Kalgerith will stay at the Fjord Pass.'' Progress If you are lacking behind Argyn: *Argyn Salumos: , if you needed to do something, I'll wait for you again at the Hovel. Meet up with me when you're re-ready. (You have the option to abort) Completion *Kalgerith Salumos: Here's something for your long travels, er... troubles. Rewards *1 Tier 3 Energy Potion *25,000 (25 Silver) *1,000 Reputation with Scarlet Redemption Category:Scarnica Questline quests